pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:P/any Incoming AB
Any changes before going into testing?-- Liger414 talk 11:47, 12 December 2008 (EST) :Agressive Refrain pl0x. Main bar. Spaggage ''talk'' 12:14, 12 December 2008 (EST) ::Ah, knew I was missing something.-- Liger414 talk 12:17, 12 December 2008 (EST) :::Imo, use Fall Back and get a better elite. Incoming still kinda sucks. The only different between fall back and this is that fall back ends when you attack.... Karate Jesus 12:24, 12 December 2008 (EST) ::::Other options have been taken and nearly maintainable 33% and health gain on all allies isn't bad.-- Liger414 talk 12:25, 12 December 2008 (EST) :::::Ah, I couldn't even tell a difference b/w them.... ~~ 12:26, 12 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Same to start off with.-- Liger414 talk 12:27, 12 December 2008 (EST) Add CM, speed boost on slow moving units such as Siege Turtles are greatly beneficial. It also serves as a counter for health degeneration. Huynh Sanity 21:28, 12 December 2008 (EST) BUMP-- Liger414 talk 13:34, 14 December 2008 (EST) :Change the build name. Huynh Sanity 18:35, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::Why and to what?-- Liger414 talk 03:06, 15 December 2008 (EST) :::Cause it isn't technically only for AB anymore and to idk, Incoming Paragon for the name. Huynh Sanity 22:38, 15 December 2008 (EST) Merge With Build:P/any Mobility Utility. Hardly enough difference to warrant two seperate articles. Selket Shadowdancer 12:45, 19 December 2008 (EST) :Different usages and that one should have a lot different skills, Song of Concentration etc. for HA. Disagree.-- Liger414 talk 14:49, 19 December 2008 (EST) ::no, i'm gonna have to agree with shadowdancer. The goal of the two is movement assistance, just list the skills listed here as AB optionals in the other build. Just take out Rez sig for Holy spear and that's the only difference between this build and what the other build already lists.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know Paragons. Listen Padowan]] 15:03, 19 December 2008 (EST) :::Well we'll need some more optionals as if that is gonna get vetted it will need SoC and Make Haste!-- Liger414 talk 15:07, 19 December 2008 (EST) Nice idea for guild team I like this build, has a good place in AB in my mind. I am thinking of it in a team with 2 other paragons and a healer of sorts. You run this, a PVP commandogon and a PVP Motigon with synergies for both the paras and the healer. the perma run speed means your other teamies dont need to put ims on their bars... Gonna do some brain storming and see what I can put together team wise... :) Nice build again! Anwyn 03:17, 29 January 2009 (EST) :warrior cancel stance Soldier's Defense? also i had an idea a while ago for using soldiers stance with incoming. I dont think you can fit it into any PvP instance though.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 17:29, 10 February 2009 (EST) ::Better off with Frenzy and a good elite. ~~ 17:34, 10 February 2009 (EST) Few Changes Playing CM on Kurzick side I adjusted it a little and I liked to play it that way (old one was tricky to overtake mines solo, healing - shout range wide for shrines - is better now too). Both speed skills last 10 secs each, leaving 5 secs open (25 secs recharge each one): I use a spear that lengthens poison and command 11+1+2, spear 11+1, leader 8+1, wilderness the rest (3) - still have 605 hp. Fall Back also might be replaced by Make Hast for Jade Quarry, but I didn't test it, I like it like that - fast and a little heal. Maybe someone also playing a lot of CM finds this useful. --Birchwooda Treehug 09:20, 22 June 2009 (UTC) So i've been running something like this in AB for assisting amber runners, general support, instead of AR, i've been using "I Will Avenge You!" simply because when you use it, you get a 5e, 2 minute IAS, 3pip regen. which imo, is better than 25e, IAS, and Cracked Armor. Thoughts on adding it as a variant.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 11:17, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Anthem of Weariness "Use Anthem of Weariness for energy." That makes no sense at all DakotaThrice :In most cases i would've flamed you for being a fucking idiot, but in this case you're right. The build only has 9 leadership, which means you dont gain energy for AoW. Life Guardian 04:45, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Having looked through the lists of chants and shouts available there aren't really that many adrenaline based ones which seem of much use here however "Go for the Eyes" seems like a viable choice. At the 12 Command used by this build it provides an 86% chance of a critical hit on the next attack and has good synergy with the Vicious Attack already on the skill bar and as the cost is adrenaline you do actually gain energy (maximum 4) unlike as stated with Anthem of Weariness. As for chants, the ones which could be universally useful all have higher adrenaline costs which make them to much effort to be worth bothering with IMO. --A decadent demand for madder music and stronger wine 10:09, September 17, 2009 (UTC) your 9 leadership is phail, you don't hit a breakpoint and I'd take +10 health over 1 second of Agressive Refrain. 20:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :The 9 is so you don't have 7 if you get weakness, and get 3 energy instead of 4. However a point could be taken from spear and put into leadership so you hit the 5 mark.--Ikimono...And my Axe! 21:11, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Incoming is terrible Drop incoming and command, take 9 tactics and charge. Removing cripple > bad healing. Take watch yourself or none shall pass and fear me. Boost leadership or spear mastery too. Great Gatsby 01:47, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :nevermind fallback is command not leadership. Ignore. Great Gatsby 01:50, May 11, 2010 (UTC)